


let your love, crash into me

by sshadow



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, really that's all it is tbh, who doesn't like blow jobs???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 17:44:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/839620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sshadow/pseuds/sshadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it's summer now and Louis and Harry are both tipsy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	let your love, crash into me

**Author's Note:**

> i really have no idea where this came from tbh. its starting to _actually_ feel like summer and this is what came from that i think.
> 
> title is from "The Other Side" by Jason Derulo because I took a quiz while I was writing this to see what ' _summer song_ ' i was and i got that song.
> 
> *i wrote this in like three hours and i feel like shit so there's probably spelling that's wrong and such but i'll go back and fix it later*

It was late and it'd be a lie if Louis said he wasn't just a _bit_ drunk. They were in Barcelona and it was late May and sunny and they had tomorrow off so yes, he'd gone out and drank a little bit. You can't really blame him though, it was finally starting to feel like summer and really the best way to start summer is to drink a lot of cold fruity drinks that are going to get you really hung over. But really it's alright.  

It was late, like one in the morning or something and Louis was just staggering (quite literally staggering because he was laughing so hard) with Niall down the hall way of the hotel. Both of them had decided to go out and ' _celebrate the start of summer'_ as Niall put it. It was just an excuse for both of them to get pissed but that was all they needed.  

They'd went to some club that wasn't expensive, one that people their age _should_ be going to. They bought drinks and danced and drank and Niall even made out with some blonde. Louis thinks the only reason the girl made out with his blonde haired friend is the fact because Niall _is_ famous but really it doesn't matter. Neither of them will remember it in the morning.  

Yes, the club wasn't expensive but they'd both spent a good amount of money on buying drinks for people and it was just _nice_ Louis thought. He felt his age for once and really that was something Louis didn't get to actually _feel_ a lot of the time. He's really always too busy to feel his age. Work is demanding -- yeah he loved his job but that doesn't mean it's any _less_ demanding. He was working all the time, he was away from home and family and friends, and it was _hard._ So the fact that he was able to go out and drink and buy people drinks and make mates was just _nice_ , refreshing almost. 

The hotel was relatively quite besides the fact that Louis was laughing because he was buzzed and Niall was laughing just because Louis was and it was great. Louis felt light and refreshed and twenty-one. He was happy and really, Louis was _always_ happy but this was such a genuine happiness he's pretty sure it was leaking out of his skin and on to anyone who was in his presence tonight.  

"She was pretty though - the blonde hair," Niall had finally stopped laughing and he was talking about the girl he'd snogged and yeah she was pretty.  

"She was," Louis agreed with a smile on his face. He didn't really want the night to end but it was late and he wanted to get up in the morning and have the hotels pancake because he discovered this morning that they're delicious. They were rounding a corner and their rooms were approaching and it sucked that now it was over but they'd do it again. They promised each other they would. 

" 'm going to pass out now, night Lou," Niall said with a stupid smile on his face as he went to his door and shoved his key card in while Louis fumbled to find his key in his pocket. As Louis opened his door and walked into the cool dark room he wondered why he hadn't hung out with Niall alone on more occasions. Niall was funny and witty and just such a great mate and Louis decided then that he was going to hang out with the Irish bloke more.  

Louis continued to smile as he grabbed a bottle of water from the mini-fridge that was across from his bed and pushed his shoes off. He sat on the end of the bed and started to drink the bottle of water. It was warm today and he figured just because he wasn't completely drunk right now that didn't mean he wouldn't have a hangover in the morning. He drank the water and then threw the empty bottle in the bin next to his bed and fell back onto the soft bed, just relishing how he felt. His eyes drifted shut with a smile still on his face until there was a light knock on the door.  

Normally Louis would be creeped out at the fact that there was a knock on the door and nearly two in the morning but he was still tipsy and he knew who it was without even getting up. Harry. Louis signed contently as he pushed himself off the bed and walked to the door to open it. Not to his surprise Harry was standing in the hallway with pink cheeks and eyes that were a little blood shot and only in a pair of basketball shorts. Louis knew that Harry had went out with Tom that night so yeah, he was probably tipsy too. But still, Harry had a smile on his pink lips that was lazy but still _pretty._ Louis really thought all of Harry's smiles were just _pretty._   

"Why haven't you got a top on?" Lou's eyebrows furrowed and he looked at the shirtless boy in front of him.  

" 's hot," Harry said still with a lazy grin on his face.  

"Come in, then," Louis said as he opened the door wider and walked into his room letting Harry shut the door.  

"I've been waiting for you to get back," Harry lazily mumbled as Louis fell back onto his bed that was far to big for one person and let his eyes fall shut. His mood was still perfect. He was still light and free and _normal_.  

"Mm sorry I was out so late," Louis said even though he knew he didn't have to be apologizing to Harry he still did.  

" 's alright," Louis could hear the smile in Harry's voice and really Louis wasn't stupid. He might have been a bit tipsy but he still was _not_ stupid and he knew what was coming. In fact really he couldn't think of a more perfect way to end a more perfect night.  

"If you're gonna kiss me can you just get on with it?" Louis asked as larger smile crept to his face and he popped one eye open to see Harry looking down at the older boy with this smirk on his face that really shouldn't make Louis' stomach swoop but it did.  

Before Louis could really think about what he said there were lips on his, warm and wet and _lovely_. Harry was leaning over Louis and they were both smiling into the kiss because _fuck is this wasn't the most perfect way to end such a wonderful night._   

Louis couldn't help but let out a small whine when Harry tugged on the older boys bottom lip with his teeth.  

It's not that this was _really_ normal because it wasn't. But it _was._ This happened a lot recently. At first it started with a drunken snog. They happened to be at the same party and Harry invited Louis back to his for the night because it was late and they were both intoxicated. Louis said thanks and they got a cab to Harry's place which wasn't really weird because they were best mates and why wouldn't Louis stay at Harry's house? Then they got to Harry's flat and they were laughing and talking and then kissing kissing _kissing._  

It just sort of progressed really. Over the last six or so months it's been less when they were drunk and more when they needed someone or felt lonely or just missed physical contact. Although Louis was never the one to initiate it he was glad that Harry _did._ It's not that he _liked_ Harry but Louis did like the way their lips felt together and how Harry's lips felt around the older boys cock and the way Harry's eyes would flutter shut when he was about to come. So alright, Louis liked some stuff that Harry did, sue him. It's not _his_ fault that his best mate basically was crafted by Aphrodite and Eros. No one could look at Harry and _not_ fall into lust with him.  

So Louis just let it happen. He let Harry sneak into his hotel rooms when they started the TMH tour. It was nice almost, comforting to be made feel good while so far away from home. 

At first Louis thought Harry would regret it, especially after only the fourth time of them _being together_ Louis fingered the younger boy until he was screaming and coming so hard that Louis was pretty sure Harry had seen white. Louis thought that, yeah, that was the last time but that was nearly five months ago and here Harry was now. Just like he had been two nights ago. On top of Louis kissing him. Not that Louis was complaining, he liked kissing Harry. It was slow and sweet and _wonderful._  

"I'm tired tonight, Haz," Louis said in-between a kiss. Harry started to kiss down his jaw and Louis knew where it was going. But really Louis was sort of _tired_ and he didn't have the energy to do much more than suck Harry off then go to sleep.  

"It's alright babe, let me take care of you," and really between Harry's words and the way his lips felt descending to Louis' neck he let out a shaky breathe and felt his cock twitch.  

Louis didn't really have the energy to really say anything, he didn't really have the energy to do anything but _feel_ so that's what he did. He felt Harry nipping at the older boys pulse point and then his collar bones that were exposed because of his deep scoop neck top. Louis really just _liked_ the way Harry's teeth grazed over his collar bones in just a way that sent tingles throughout his entire body.  

"Sit up," Harry mumbled into Lou's neck and he obliged. Sitting up even though Harry was now straddling him. Harry's hands found the hem of Louis' top and lifted it while Louis held his arms up. Harry threw the grey t-shirt onto the floor before continuing working on Lou's neck. Really Louis should be worried because Harry was blatantly giving him a love bite but he couldn't help but not be phased. Louis was still the tinniest bit buzzed and he was still smiling and his body _clearly_ felt good and Harry could _clearly_ feel it so Louis didn't complain. Sure, it was sort of childish to give love bites, and sure Louis should be worried because fans _will_ see it but it doesn't matter. Because Harry's the one giving it to him and in some weird fucked up way Harry's just proving to Louis  and everyone else who will see the bruise on his neck) that Louis is Harry's. That Harry's the only one allowed to give Louis love bites because Louis _actually_ doesn't like love bites from anyone else. 

As soon as the bruise Harry was leaving was starting to actually  _hurt_ he stopped and let his tongue swipe over it, trying to kiss the broken blood vessels better. Really, Louis just wanted to kiss Harry again so he did. Louis grabbed Harry's chin and pulled their faces together and their noses brushed and they kissed. More urgant and needy than before but still _wonderfully._

"Wanna taste you Lou," Harry mumbled into Louis' lips and, _fucking hell,_ Louis whined at Harry's words and they went straight to Lou's cock and now he was  _really_ hard so how was he supposed to say no to Harry?  

"Yeah. Fuck - yeah Haz," Louis managed to get the words to stumble out of his mouth as Harry tipped his head as to tell Louis to scoot up a bit so Louis did. Harry was stradling Louis again and now while he kissed down Louis' neck he was fumbling with the button on Lou's cut offs. It wasn't long before Harry had managed to get the button undone and the zip unzipped. He peeled Lou's boxers and shorts off at the same time, letting Louis' hard on free from the previous restraints. Louis let out a sigh. 

Harry scooted down the tan legs of the older boy until Harry's face was level with Louis' cock. Louis felt Harry's breath fan over his legth as he wrapped his long fingers around it. Louis let out a quiet moan. It had been a while since Harry got Louis off. Normally, Louis would get Harry off then Harry would pass out because he was  _exhausted_ afterwards. Louis normally resulted in taking a quick shower that way he could have a wank - having to finish himself off. 

"Fuck Harry," his eyes fluttered shut at Harry flicked his wrist creating the friction that Louis had been craving since Harry had kissed him tonight. 

Within a minute Harry's hand stopped and his tongue licked a long stipe up Louis's cock. He let out a hiss almost because,  _fuck he loved Harry's tongue._ Harry took him slowly into his mouth. Louis becoming envolped by a warm wet heat that he really just fucking  _loved_. 

Harry claimed that before Louis, he'd never given a blow job before, but Louis couldn't believe it. The times that Harry sucked Louis off were the best blow jobs Louis had ever recieived. Really he couldn't believe Harry hadn't sucked someone off before beause he was far to  _fucking good_ with his mouth to not have. 

Louis couldn't help but let his finger tangle in Harry's hair as Harry slowly took as much as Louis as he could - which really was more than anyone had ever been able too. Louis didn't mean to pull on Harry's hair, but he twisted his head as he took more of Louis into his mouth and Louis just _pulled_ because it was probably the best feeling in the world. Then Harry moaned and it went stright through Louis, the way Harry's mouth vibrated around his cock. And fuck, this had only been going on for a couple minutes but Louis could already feel the tightning in the bottom of his stomach and how his balls felt  _too_ heavy. 

  
"Fuck Harry - I'm close," Louis whined to Harry who just looked up and into Louis' eyes and the black of his pupils took up most of Harry's eyes - lust blown like Louis liked to say - yet there was this raw emotion in Harry's eyes that made Louis shutter and his eyes fall shut and come and come and  _come._ And really Louis was seeing white because he hadn't came  _that_ much in such a long time and even as he ws coming Harry just swallowed around him, tighting his through around Louis. 

Harry slowly pulled off Louis with wet pink lips and these glossy eyes and a lazy grin on his face. Louis couldn't help it when he pulled Harry up to him and kissed him. He tasted like Louis and like Harry and like the faintest bit of alcohol. Louis was quck as he rolled them over, now he was on top. He kissed Harry for what wa s probably only a few more seconds but felt like an hour then wiggled off the younger boy enough to pull his shorts off his long legs. 

Harry let out a moan and Louis really loved how Harry was so fucking reponsive. Louis wiggled down the bed until he could take Harry in his mouth and he did. It was quick and sort of messy but Harry's hands wound through Louis' soft hair and these soft moans fell from Harry's lips. But even though Louis could tell Harry wanted to let his eyes fall shut, he didn't. He looked Louis in the eye with that raw emotion that Louis saw before. And soon Harry was breathing out Louis' name and coming and Louis swallowed all of it becuase what else would he do? 

He pulled himself off Harry and gave him an inquitive look, like why?  _Why was this all happening?_ And he knew Harry knew what look he was giving him becuase he gave him this shy smile with his glossy eyes and wet mouth. 

"Can I stay tonight?" harry asked as Louis stood up to pull his boxers off the floor and put them on. He wasn't buzzed anymore, the alcohol seemed to not be effecting him yet he was  _buzzing_. His blood was rushing through him and his stomach was swooping, and  _something was different_ he realized. 

"Uh, sure," Louis said as he pulled his boxers back up his legs and threw Harry's at him then turned the lights off. 

They both got into the bed that was far to large for one person but was perfect for Louis and the tall boy accompanying him. They were both tired now, it was late and they were sated. Louis thought that maybe it was strange that Harry had pulled Louis into him, they were spooning. And it's not like thaty'd never done that before because, well they have. But it never meant anything. Until it did, and right now it  _does._  

Louis never really thought that he  _liked_ Harry because that would be  _weird_ he thought. But right now he couldn't help but think how warm and cuddly and  _lovely_ Harry was and really, he did like Harry. 

He liked the way he talked to slow and told shit stories. The way his eyes reflected how he felt, happy or sad. How he had a billion differernt kind of smiles. How his lips melted against Lou's. The way his mouth was like velevt over Louis' cock. 

It wasn't all physical is the thing, and for some reason that made louis feel better about himself. 

"Hey Lou?" Harry mumbled into the older boys hair. 

"Yeah?" Louis felt like his heart was beating far to fast and like his stomach was doing backflips. 

"I like you," Harry simply said and Louis could hear the smile in Harry's words and Louis couldn't help but smile back. 

"I like you, too," and that was that. 

Really it didn't matter about anything right now, other than the breathe on Lou's neck and the warmth that was holding him. He was happy and that's really all that mattered. And yeah, Harry made him happy, and yeah, that was alright. Because really Louis couldn't imagine anyone else making him as happy as Harry does. So sure, maybe they like eachother. And maybe it's weird and  _wrong_ to some people but it's not  _weird_ or  _wrong_ to them. So it's okay. 

**Author's Note:**

> yay for me finishing smut for the first time. please don't hate me if this is bad. this is probably bad andnot good but i mean hey, we've all got to start somewhere?


End file.
